This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In many venues with large crowds or complex logistics, ushers, bellmen, guards, and information desk staff are employed to direct or physically lead people to their seats, rooms, or other destinations. When patrons arrive at such a venue (theater, arena, stadium, auditorium, etc) they are greeted by a ticket taker, directed to their correct seating section by one set of ushers, and ultimately escorted to their seats by an usher assigned to a particular section of the venue. A large stadium with perhaps 75000 seats may employ several hundred ushers to manage a capacity crowd, and much of their time is spent standing around.
Similarly, in smaller venues (restaurants, doctor's office, library, hospital, etc.) with relatively small crowds, hostesses, nurses, librarian, support staff, etc. are employed to direct or physically lead people to their seats, rooms, or other destinations. Using such employees to direct patrons to their proper location takes them away from their primary employment function, decreases productivity of such employees.